An electric motor for propelling a vehicle is typically energized using relatively high-voltage alternating current (AC) power, which is provided to the electric motor over an AC power bus via an onboard power inverter module (PIM). The PIM is electrically connected to a direct current (DC) energy storage system (ESS), e.g., a rechargeable battery, and automatically converts DC power from the ESS to AC power at levels suitable for driving the electric motor. When the motor is operating as a generator, such as during a regenerative braking event, the functionality of the PIM is automatically reversed such that AC power delivered by the generator is converted into DC power. The ESS is thus recharged for use during future electric propulsion modes.
Modern automotive PIMs include semiconductor die assemblies that perform a semiconductor-based power switching function in response to onboard control logic. For example, transistors such as metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) and insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), as well as diodes and other electronic components, may form portions of the die assemblies to provide power switching functionality. Control of the power switching function ultimately provides the electric motor with the requisite multi-phase high-voltage AC power.